fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Minene Hatsu
is the main protogonist of Stellar! Pretty Cure☆. Hatsu is a distant and quiet 14 year old girl who won in some ballet competitions, being brilliant at it and even won in several eating contests, due to her extreme appetite and love for food. At first, she wasn't keen about having any friends and didn't know how to be happy with them, however gradually changes her mind after becoming Pretty Cure. She may be snobbish and ambitious, but is actually a very polite person with a shy nature on the inside. Her alter ego is Cure Capricorn (キュアカプリコーン Kyua Kapurikōn?). Appearance Hatsu has brown eyes and dark purple hair with a long ahoge that hangs down. She usually ties up her hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon, but, when let down, it is shown to reach just past her shoulders. Her casual outfit consists of a white shirt with some frills on her chest and on the long sleeves, black dress with a V-shaped neckline, grey stockings and black shoes. Personality Hatsu is a cold, calm, ambitious, hard-working and quiet girl who is smart and prefers studying to hanging out with friends or even simply socializing with anyone. Though anti-social, she is still esteemed along peers, due to being responsible, intelligent and serious. She shows up to be arrogant, aloof,and sometimes even harsh with her comments, easily making others become confused and fall into thoughts. Despite all of that, Hatsu is a really shy girl who has no idea how to interact with people surrounding her, being too much scared of making any mistakes and fail in front of others. Later, with the help of other Cures, she becomes more opened, gradually turning into more of a polite and sweet person. History Her parents were kind of strict to their daughter, wanting her to be the best, competetive and approximate along her peers, so even as a little child, Hatsu was already mature, serious, intelligent and ambitious. She studied and practiced ballet all days long, not being keen about making friends. During the first year of middle school, she was esteemed by her teachers and classmates, but everytime they tried to talk to her, Hatsu ended up acting cold and continued to study. This changes when as a second year student she transfers to Hoshizora Academy and meets her future friends... Meeting Serena Becoming Cure Capricorn Relationships Minene Sakura Sakura is Hatsu's 12 year old younger sister, born, when Hatsu was only 2 years old, being one of the reasons why Hatsu didn't get much attention from their parents. She wasn't jealous of the parents' relationship towards Sakura, but still was really cold to her even as a sister. Nearly at the end of the series Hatsu appologized to Sakura for not being capable of an older sister and the sisters decide to start all over again. Cure Capricorn "Blessed under the sign of the goat, Cure Capricorn!" ヤギの看板の下祝福さ！キュアカプリコーン！ Yagi no kanban no shimo shukufuku sa! Kyua Kapurikōn! Cure Capricorn (キュアカプリコーン Kyua Kapurikōn?) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hatsu. She represents the Constellation of Capricorn and has earth-related powers. Transformation Attacks * * Items * is Hatsu's cellphone-like transformation device used to transform into Cure Capricorn. Quotes Etymology Minene (峰音?): Mine (峰) translates to "peak", which probably refers to Hatsu's sense of purpose, while ne (音) translates to "sound". Hatsu (はつ?): Translates to "first", which refers to her being the first child of her family and the first Cure of the group. Also, her birth moth January is the first month of the year. Together it means "peak sound of the first", but can also be interpreted as "first peak sound". Trivia *Cure Capricorn is the first purple-themed Lead Cure. *Hatsu shows some similarities to Yamizora Mizuki from Shining Pretty Cure!: **Both have silver as their theme colors **Both are quiet and distant **Both have dark purple hair in their civilian forms **Both prefer to be alone, but have a hard time always getting surrounded by others *She also shares some of those similarities with Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Hatsu's last name is the same as the first name of Uryuu Minene/9th from Mirai Nikki who has dark purple hair as well. Category:Stellar! Pretty Cure☆ Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Purple Cures